


Serena’s Secret

by starraya



Category: Holby City
Genre: (I was but a sweet summer child when I wrote those tags), F/F, Satire, ha, i’m no longer letting the writers upset me, my bpd ass can split on fictional characters, this is my healing process, what a revelation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starraya/pseuds/starraya
Summary: FREE: of cheap, biphobic baiting.CONTAINS: hopefully, some laughs.RUINED: by canon.





	Serena’s Secret

Serena steps back from Bernie, tears glistening in her eyes. “I’m sorry, I can’t - there’s something I need to tell you.”

[Pick your own revelation.] 

1\. “I broke our favourite vibrator. Yes, the purple one with the - It’s just, knitting wasn’t enough.”

2\. “I brought you a welcome back box of chocolates but my period came during the night and the first layer of chocolates is sadly no longer with us.”

3\. “I’m not a natural blonde.” 

4\. “I may have accidentally let slip a few tiny details about our sex life to Fleur after a drunken night out. She knows about the time we broke the bed. The first and the second.”

5\. “The reason we don’t sext anymore isn’t because I’ve gone off it. I once sent my picture to another Bernie, our plumber. Yes, I was drunk. Yes, I immediately deleted his number. No, I have not talked to him since. And, no, I did not hide behind some vegatables when I spotted him in Sainsburys the other day.”

6\. “You didn’t lose your jumper. I secretly took it because I wanted something to remind me of you whilst we were apart.” 

7\. “Sometimes, I get bored of shiraz and prefer to drink white wine.”

8\. “I’m trying really hard, but I still haven’t managed to break out of my habit of writing unnecessary note cards and preparing speeches. Sometimes, I write things I want to say to you, or how much I love you, but in prompt-card form. I have only twice recited these out as if to practice them, I promise.”

9\. “I’d already eaten a sort of brunch that day you surprised me in the office, but I didn’t want to say anything as I hoped you were talking in metaphors.”

10\. “I have already brought our granddaughter the game Operation and knitted her a stethoscope. I did this before she was even born.”

11\. “I voted leave.”


End file.
